Et si on jouait au médecin
by Sutekina653
Summary: Harry réserve une surprise a notre blond préféré (je suis nul pour les résumé alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire )
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer: Le monde de Harry Potter et ses personnages sont la propriété de JKRet pas de moi dommage xD

Paring: Drarry

Genre: romance

Résumé: Harry réserve une surprise a notre blond préféré (je suis nul pour les résumé alors j'espère que ça va vous plaire ^^ )

...

-Mr Malfoy, votre patient vous attend dans votre cabinet.

-Bien, merci Rosaline, et désolé pour ce léger retard, vous savez, les bouchons...

-Oh oui, je comprends. De toute façon, il est rare que vous soyez en retard.

-Oui oui ! Bien, je dois y aller !

L'homme s'en alla en direction de sa salle de soin, laissant derrière lui un groupe de femme, les yeux remplis d'étoiles et les joues quelque peu rouges.

-Si beau !

-Si charmant !

-J'aurais tellement aimée qu'il me remarque !

Rosaline prit un air suffisant et les regarda de haut : si elles savaient !

-Et bien continuez de rêver ! Puis murmura : que c'est beau la jeunesse !

Elle se détourna de ces jeunes demoiselles pleines d'hormones et s'en alla de nouveau à son poste.

Lorsque Draco Malfoy arriva dans son bureau, il y posa son sac dessus et fit le tour de la pièce de ses yeux, personne ! Pourtant Rosaline lui avait dit...

-Ne me dites pas qu'elle est de mèche avec lui ?!

Il se précipita sur la porte qui séparait son bureau de la salle d'examen puis l'ouvrit :

\- Potter !

-En retard Malfoy !?

-Qu'est ce que...?

-Transplanage tu connais ?

-Haha ! Très drôle Harry, je suis au travail là !

-Oui je sais mais j'avais envie de te voir et de jouer au médecin !

-...

\- Quoi, tu ne veux pas ?

-...

-Je ferais le patient et toi le médecin ! Ou le contraire aussi me va !

L'homme brun se leva du brancard et s'approcha du blond, faisant glisser sa chemise de ses épaules.

-Alors ? Je suis très, très, très malade et j'ai besoin que tu me soignes ici...

Harry prit la main de l'ex-Serpentard et la mit sur son érection compressée dans son jean.

-Je n'ai pas de sous vêtements...

-Harry, soupira le blond, hésitant entre sauter sur son homme maintenant ou ne pas le faire car il était au travail.

Alors que celui-ci frottait toujours la main de Draco sur son sexe emprisonné, il put voir l'hésitation de son amant.

-Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Rosaline le sais, j'ai tout prévu ! Le médecin Draco Malfoy est très occupé avec un patient très spécial, il ne pourra recevoir personne avant deux ou trois heures !

-Tout ça ?

-Hngn ! Hier j'étais très énervé que tu sois rentré et que tu te sois endormi comme ça à côté de moi comme si de rien était, alors aujourd'hui, je me venge de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Se glissant sur la pointe des pieds, collant encore plus leur corps, Harry mordilla la pomme d'Adam de son amant.

-Ne laisse pas de marque, dit celui-ci en tendant son cou, laissant plus d'espace au brun.

Harry sourit, il l'avait ! Il commença à lui desserrer sa cravate et détacha bouton après bouton la chemise qui finit à terre. A présent, ils étaient tous les deux torses nus, l'ex-Gryffondor se recula jusqu'au brancard et retira son jean. Nu, il s'allongea et écarta ses jambes dans une demande silencieuse

-Je - te - veux !

Le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour, redescendant dans sa verge !

-Putain !

...

Merci à ma béta correctrice pour tout son travail et la volonté qu'elle a de corriger toutes mes erreurs et toutes mes fautes j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible mais ce n'est pas encore ça, alors merci.

Lemon dans le prochain chapitre, bisous à toutes mes lectrices


	2. Chapitre 2

-Putain !

Draco prit une bouffée d'air, essayant de se calmer. Puisqu'Harry voulait jouer, ils allaient jouer. Il avança vers l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et sorti son stéthoscope qu'il porta à ses oreilles, puis alla rejoindre son brun allongé sur la table d'examen, nu, un sourire aux lèvres. L'ex Serpentard posa le pavillon en fer, glacé, sur le torse chaud de son amant qui frissonna au touché.

-Froid !

-Votre cœur bat très vite, dit Draco, un sourire en coin.

-C'est votre effet, lui répondit Harry.

-Hmmm, je vois ça.

Tout le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun, du bout de la langue, il traça un sillon de bave, suçotant la chaire tendre du cou, et laissant des marques rouges. Faisant gémir Harry.

-Ahhh ! Mais docteur, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, j'ai mal juste ici !

Le "survivant" avait reprit la main de son blond pour la poser sur sa verge tendue.

-L'examen sera fait en profondeur, ne vous inquiétez pas, susurra-t-il à son oreille, grignotant celle-ci au passage et faisant, encore, gémir Harry.

Draco récupéra un abaisse langue et le fourra dans la bouche d'Harry sans que celui-ci n'ait le temps de le prévoir.

-Ahhh !

-Ouvrez la bouche !

Harry ouvrit la bouche plus grande, alors que Draco jouait avec sa langue, enduisant l'objet de salive, lorsqu'il retira le bâton, l'ex Gryffondor le regarda, les yeux brillants.

-Je veux quelque chose de gros, de long et de beaucoup plus chaud...

-Hmmm... Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

Draco échangea sa place avec Harry et celui-ci se retrouva entre les jambes du blond. Il se mit à déboutonner les boutons du pantalon qu'il envoya valser, le boxer avec, au loin. Ils étaient à présent nus tous les deux.

P.O.V Draco

Il empoigna mon sexe gonflé entre ses doigts fins et commença par y effectuer des mouvements de haut en bas.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir, mais j'aurais préféré sentir sa bouche autour de moi. Ce que je m'empresse de lui faire comprendre.

\- Suce-moi, grognais-je

Il me regarde dans les yeux, puis décide d'accéder à ma demande, il prit en bouche mon gland rougit, et le lécha de tout son long afin de récupérer le liquide pré-séminal qui s'échappait déjà, se répandant sur sa langue.

Jouant de celle-ci, Harry retraça les veines de mon sexe, puis prit en bouche mes bourses pleines, mais ne me prit toujours pas entièrement.

-Harry... Pluuus, soupirais-je, les yeux à demi-fermés, hmmmahh... !

Il m'avait, enfin, prit au complet et avait entamé des vas et vient rapides. C'était bon mais je voulais qu'il aille plus vite. Je lui tirais les cheveux, faisant aller plus loin mon sexe dans sa bouche.

Soudain, alors que j'allais jouir, je me retire de sa cavité buccale puis prend possession de celle-ci, mêlant nos salives et langues.

Je voulais éjaculer profondément enfouis en lui !

\- Tu n'as pas joui, me dit-il, une moue plus que séduisante accrochée au visage.

-Je veux jouir en toi, alors retournes-toi, à quatre pattes ! Lui ordonnais-je.

Harry fit ce que je lui ordonnais et j'en fus plus que surpris, normalement, il se serait battu avec moi pour la domination. Décidé à en profiter, je sors du tiroir du lubrifiant, en forme de poire, ainsi qu'un Speculum Cusco que j'avais déjà prévu d'utiliser, un jour, sur lui, et ce jour était enfin arrivé. Il tenta de jeter un regard en arrière. Et moi, je lui offris un sourire.

Fin du P.O.V

P.O.V Harry

J'aperçois une sorte de poire, rouge, dans sa main.

\- C'est quoi ? Demandais-je.

Je lâchais un gémissement surpris lorsqu'un liquide froid se répandit en moi et je frissonnais à cette sensation

-Dray, sifflais-je.

-Chut... Tais-toi et apprécie.

Je sentis ses doigts, surement, enduis de lubrifiant, commencer à masser et dilater doucement mon anus, entrant et sortant et faisant des mouvements de ciseaux.

-Dray, hnnm ! Je veux plus que tes doigts ! Je te veux complètement en moi !

-Patiente...

Il s'arrête soudainement et je pus sentir une autre chose froide entrer en moi et écarter mes chaires, petit à petit.

-C'est quoi ? Ahhh Draco !

-C'est un Speculum Cusco.

-Ahhh Dray !

-Chut Harry ! Je te l'ai déjà dit non ?

-Unhh salaud !

Il me tapa sur la fesse droite, me faisant lâcher un gémissement de douleur,

ce n'était pas moi qui étais censé être punis !

-Dray...hmmm...

-Tu es parfait mon ange, me dit-il à l'oreille. Je sentis son souffle dans ma nuque et j'adorais cette sensation, il pinça du bout de ses ongles mes mamelons tout aussi rouges que mon visage, me faisant lâcher d'autres gémissements.

-Draco, soupirais-je, je te veux en moi maintenant ! Criais-je.

Mes jambes tremblaient d'anticipation et de frustration en même temps, j'avais l'impression que je n'allais pas tenir jusqu'à la toute fin.

-Draco, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Redemandais-je, le souffle court.

Je sentis le membre épais de mon compagnon entrer en moi, mais l'objet froid, qui était toujours présent, m'empêchais de le sentir pleinement.

-Tu me veux vraiment bébé, me dit Draco, un rire au fond de la gorge. Moi je lui en donnerais des raisons de rire.

-Dray !

Il allait et venait en moi. Mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais, même s'il touchait ma prostate, même si ça me faisais du bien, je ne me sentais pas complet.

-Draco, Ahhh !

Alors que j'allais jouir, le blond prit mon membre en main pour m'en empêcher, me tirant un grognement de frustration.

-Ahhh ! Dracooo ! Pourquoihhn ?

-Parce que je ne t'y ai pas autorisé, tout comme je ne t'ai pas autorisé à venir m'exciter sur mon lieu de travail.

-Je te déteste !

-Je t'aime !

Je rougis à ces trois petits mots, malgré une relation de six ans, je ne suis toujours pas habitué à ces mots si spéciaux et lui non plus.

Draco embrassa ma fesse droite, celle qu'il avait frappé auparavant et je sentis le Speculum Cusco être desserré. Lorsque ce fut fait, il le retira complètement de moi et ré-entra dans un coup de rein brusque, me faisant lâcher un cri de satisfaction et de douleur mêlé.

-Putain ! C'est toujours aussi serré en toi, ça fait combien de temps ?

-Trois semaines que ça dure salaud ! Maintenant baise moi !

Trois putains de semaine que tu t'es plus intéressé à ton travail qu'à moi !

Draco, excité par les mots de son compagnon, entama des coups de butoirs fluides et rapides. La salle fut alors vite remplie de leurs gémissements, cris saccadés et entrecoupés.

-Putain, j'ai oublié de mettre un Silencio, grogna Draco, sans pour autant arrêter ses coups en moi.

-J'avais toutaaaha, prévu hmmml, plussssss dis-je en fourchelangue, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas résister quand je lui parlais comme ça.

Je gémissais des mots sans queue ni tête, perdu dans mon plaisir, Draco allant plus vite en touchant régulièrement ma prostate.

Ce fut dans un dernier râle de plaisir que nous finîmes par nous libérer.

Fin P.O.V

Essoufflé, Draco s'étala sur son brun, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hmmm, t'es vraiment un con Draco, dit Harry après avoir reprit son souffle.

Il poussa le blond de lui, se mettant debout, du sperme coulant entre ses jambes.

-Quoi ?

\- Je ne suis plus là, tu peux rentrer à la maison quand tu veux mais moi je suis en vacances !

-Attends, je ne comprends pas... Dit le blond.

-Entre toi et moi... Harry s'arrêta un moment, réfléchissant à ses mots, je t'avais bien dit que c'était une vengeance non ?

\- Où veux-tu en venir ?

-Au fait que tu vas devoir utiliser ta main jusqu'à... En fait, je ne sais pas, une, deux, trois semaines ? Après tout, j'ai un billet aller sans retour.

-Harry ! Dit Draco en lui prenant de force le bras.

-Bin quoi, tu m'as laissé seul et tu as oublié notre anniversaire, j'ai bien le droit de prendre des vacances non ? En plus je ne suis pas parti sans dire au revoir, je reviendrais sûrement dans trois semaines.

Harry attacha son jeans qui moulait ses fesses.

-Tu sauras surement te débrouiller, comme moi quand tu n'étais pas là.

-Mais...

-Promis je te rapporte des souvenirs, par contre, ce n'est pas dit que je réponde à tes appelles ou à tes lettres.

-Ha...

-Je t'aime.

Et le brun transplana, il avait prit son pied, avait donné envie à son blond pour au moins une semaine et en plus il avait laissé quelques « surprises » pour qu'il souffre d'avantage et surement qu'au milieu de la troisième semaine, il reviendrait avec une nouvelle à lui apprendre

Corrigé par bellessouris

J'espère que ce lemon vous a plus j'ai pris beaucoup de temps pour l'écrire désolé, alors pour les instruments de médecine (pour faire languir Harry) j'en ai trouvé presqu'aucun alors si vous en connaissez je prends !


End file.
